Dapper: A Series of One Shots
by AnnaBolt45
Summary: Current fic: I'm doing 5 shorts at once, each one based off of a song by Action Item. Phenomenal band. Go look them up!
1. Water Wars

**A/N**: I do not own Kurt or Blaine, or any other such characters mentioned in these one shots. They all are in Glee, and therefore belong to Ryan Murphy and everyone else who works with Glee.

Kurt whimpered as the pain of it hit him again, although he was used to it now. A groan was elicited from Blaine as well, as both of them were reaching the peak… Of a really bad sunburn. (**A/N**: What were you thinking was happening? You nasty pervs… )

"It is so, damn, hot," Blaine complained again, reaching for yet another water bottle. "Why in the hell are we outside again?"

"Because Finn lost the house key again and we have to wait for my dad to get back," Kurt said dryly. This raised a glare from Finn.

"I would argue, but right now… I'm too hot. What should we do, guys? I'm baking like a Cheez-It!"

"I could totally use some Cheez-Its right now," Blaine said, smiling contentedly at the prospect of food. He hadn't really eaten in four hours, and needed something to hold him over.

"Jeez, would you two shut up before I eat my own foot?" Kurt yelled, throwing an empty water bottle at Blaine's bare stomach.

"Ow!" Blaine shouted, as Finn said, "Not if I eat it first, bro. I think if we were to end up with nothing to eat but each other, you'd be the first to go."

Blaine growled instinctively, sending death glances at Finn. "SO not happening, and SO not funny."

Finn laughed anyway, and that got him the same water bottle thrown in his face.

"Girls, girls, you're both gorgeous, now can we calm down please?" Kurt said, throwing an arm over his eyes. The sun was so impossibly blinding that it hurt to even keep his eyes open. He wished he had his sunblock. He was gonna be redder than a tomato tomorrow morning. He felt a hand tug on his arm, and he lifted it, squinting at his boyfriend staring down at him. "Can I help you?"

Blaine suddenly kissed Kurt out of absolutely nowhere, and Kurt pushed him off. "Blaine, any other time but now would be great, but it's just too hot for that."

Blaine sat, pouting, and suddenly an idea popped into his head. He shuffled over to the cooler with the water bottles inside, and reached his hand in, feeling the odd, tingling sensation of cold ice hitting hot skin. He couldn't understand why he didn't think of this before. Tiptoeing his way back to his boyfriend, he took the piece of ice he had been holding, pressed it to his lips, and kissed Kurt again.

Kurt fell back with the sudden chill, and then heard and felt an odd sizzle on his shoulder blade. Blaine was holding an ice cube up to his ungodly hot skin, and it felt so good that Kurt moaned with pleasure. Finn glanced up.

"Guys, if you're gonna do stuff like that, wait until… Blaine, what are you doing?" He was suddenly in total awe, watching as Kurt mewled with joy.

"Ice cubes. Don't know why we didn't think of it already."

Finn jumped for the cooler, dunking his whole head in the ice. He popped back up, spluttering and soaked, but otherwise happy. He scooped up a handful of melted ice and poured it on Blaine's head. Blaine sighed contentedly.

Soon, all three boys engaged in various ice wars, head dunks, or just pouring water over their heads.

O

O

O

O

An hour later, when Burt Hummel arrived home, he was shocked to find Kurt, Blaine, and Finn all sprawled out on the porch, covered in water and sweat, laughing like maniacs.

"What the hell happened to you guys?"

"Well, we lost the house key again, so we got locked out, and had to find some way to cool off," Finn explained. Kurt and Blaine nodded, still giggling, holding hands.

"You guys know there's a spare key under the mat, right?"

All three boys blinked at each other, and they simultaneously slapped themselves in the face.

"Oh, well," Kurt said, beaming. "We had fun, didn't we?"

"Oh yeah, loads," Blaine said.

"Now, let's get inside before I take Kurt's previous option and eat his foot."

Blaine slapped him.

**A/N:** Not the funniest thing in the world. But, hey, I tried. ;)


	2. 1,2,3,4

**A/N**: Reviews are my bread and butter. They are what keeps me writing. Jut saying… ;)

**A/N**: For all you smut fans out there… this is pure fluff. There will be no smut here. It is prohibited in my domain. Besides… I've never been able to write stuff like that.

The rain felt absolutely glorious on the porcelain skin of the dainty boy in the clearing. He came here to take his mind off of things, and today was something he definitely needed to take off his mind.

Kurt frowned as a drop of water hit his eyelid, and slid down his cheek. It seemed to imitating the tears he wanted to cry, the tears he needed to cry… How dare it mock his pain! He brushed it away angrily, wishing there was no such thing as tears.

Maybe he should… no. The last thing he wanted to do right now was confront Blaine. It was because of him that he was here. It was because of him that he was wanting to cry. It was because of him that Kurt hated himself at this point. Everything was because of Blaine, and that needed to change.

Kurt suddenly felt the need to sing. He started humming to himself softly, then grew louder. He opened his mouth, words and sound coming from it in a gentle, flowing, beautiful rhythm. Then he got gradually louder, practically shouting as the tears he wanted so desperately began to flow.

_"There's only one thing_

_To do_

_Three words_

_For you_

_I love you…"_

O

O

O

O

Blaine slammed the door of his car shut. His tiny vehicle shuddered, and he wrapped his hands around the door frame. God, he was an imbecile! What the hell just happened? Kurt whispered those words, those three most beautiful, most wonderful, most fantastic words the world had ever created, and his response was so. Damn. STUPID!

He cursed himself over and over, banging his head onto the roof of his car. He was at the entrance to the clearing Kurt had taken him to once. The rain had died down while he was in the car, but as his anger at himself increased, the rain did as well. It drenched him in a matter of seconds.

He felt the tears escape again, hating how they only made things worse. He thought of the response he had given Kurt back at his place…

_Kurt was laying on his chest, listening to his heart beat, tapping his index finger on the floor in time with it. Blaine closed his eyes contentedly, running his fingers through Kurt's hair. Kurt turned, facing him._

_"Blaine?"_

_"Mhmm?"_

_"I…I love you, you know."_

_"That's good…"_

That's good! Why was Blaine such an idiot? THAT'S GOOD? Even he hated his reply. WHAT THE FUCK WAS 'THAT'S GOOD?' He kicked his tire, and sunk to the mud beneath him. He screamed into the wind, his voice breaking many times. He eventually stopped when the wind did, his arms wrapping themselves around his chest as an emptiness began to form. The tears came cascading down, hitting the earth with a force.

It was then that he heard it. A voice. A song, carried on the wings of a breeze that ruffled his hair. His fingers chased that gust of air, running themselves through his locks as though desperate to catch it. He continued to hear it, recognizing immediately who it was. He stood and ran to the clearing.

O

O

O

O

Kurt curled up on his side, tears now mixed with rain droplets, staining his cheeks with beautiful intricate patterns. The wind hugged him briefly, wanting with him so badly to forget. Forget that charming personality, those beautiful hazel eyes… that dopey grin.

He began to sing the same words again.

_"There's only one thing_

_To do_

_Three words_

_For you_

_I love you…"_

He heard a rustle behind him, shrugging it off as a harsh wind blowing tree leaves. Until that rustle was followed by a voice. A singing voice, that sounded as gorgeous as velvet and moonlight… Kurt spun.

A wet and muddy Blaine came through the clearing, beautiful and breathless, but singing all the same. He looked Kurt in the eyes, and as he sang the last few words, his voice broke.

_"There's only one way_

_To say_

_Those three words_

_That's what I'll do_

_I love you…"_

Kurt ran to Blaine as he collapsed, sobbing into his hands. "Blaine?" he asked tentatively. Hazel met blue for a quarter of a second, before lips met lips and hands met hands. Kurt held his boyfriend's face in his fingertips, marveling at the beauty of it.

"I love you, Kurt. More than anything."

Kurt smiled in contentment.

They may not have realized it, but as they smiled at each other, and kissed each other, and lay on the ground in each other's arms… the rain stopped falling.

**A/N**: If you haven't guessed already, the song lyrics are "1,2,3,4" by the Plain White T's.


	3. Broken Necks and Disney Movies

**A/N:** I just read the absolute worst fan fiction in my life. It involved Harry Potter and blood and pain and… ugh. I nearly cried from the pure pain poor Harry was in… never reading that ever again. That's why I'm writing this fluff. I need some happiness at 2 in the morning. Just something short, though.

"Okay, Kurt, go ahead," Blaine said, pressing his thumbs deep into the nape of Kurt's neck.

Kurt turned his head to the side, hearing his neck crack furiously. He grimaced in pain, trying hard not to cry out. Blaine was already having enough problems with this. He never enjoyed seeing Kurt in pain, so Kurt always tried to make it seem less awful than it was. Blaine never seemed to believe it.

Kurt had had a recent accident a few weeks before, that ended with him needing a blood transfusion, and having a concussion, three broken ribs, and a broken collarbone. He tried not to think about it too often, but seeing as he had to wear a dreadful cast and couldn't sing for weeks on end, it challenged his sanity beyond repair.

"You okay?" Blaine asked nervously, starting to move his thumbs in small circles. Kurt nodded slowly, feeling the tenderness of his newly healed collar. Physical therapy had been good for Kurt, and now that it was over, he and Blaine went through this routine daily. Blaine would rub the back of Kurt's neck while he got out the stress kinks, the massaging making the pain less noticeable under Blaine's magical, calloused fingers. Kurt would then lay in Blaine's lap for a bit while Blaine continued to rub his neck. They did this everyday after Kurt woke up, and then Kurt would be mostly alright for the rest of the day. He still couldn't sing, though. He wanted to wait until he had his full voice back to do that.

He laid on Blaine's lap, loving the soothing feeling of Blaine rubbing his neck. He flipped on the TV, happy to see that his favorite Disney Movie was on, "Beauty and the Beast." As the opening number began, Kurt hummed with Belle's voice. Blaine felt the vibrations on his hands, and closed his eyes contentedly. Kurt really gave him that constant butterflies feeling, even when it came to simple moments like this. If Blaine could stay like this forever, he would be a happy man.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, turning over so he didn't need to strain his neck. Blaine opened his eyes, looking down at Kurt.

"Hmm?"

"If you could be any Disney character, who would you be?"

"Uh… that's actually tough," Blaine said, his eyebrows furrowing in thought. "Probably Beast."

"Beast?" Kurt asked, a confused look in his eye. "I would have thought you'd say Prince Eric or Prince Charming…"

"No, I don't need to be a prince," Blaine answered, smiling at his adorable boyfriend. "Besides, Beast is awesome. He is a great singer, a really nice guy, a brave man, and…" He glanced at Kurt, and his grin grew huge. "He get's the brunette, doesn't he?"

Kurt's eyes widened as he realized this, then raised himself on his arms to kiss Blaine deeply. He loved the taste of Blaine, almost sweet, but savory somehow. It was like honey, in a way. He fell back, turning so he was laying on Blaine's lap again. Blaine moved his hands from the back of Kurt's neck to the front, wrapping his boyfriend in a hug, kinda.

"Who would you be?" Blaine asked, his eyes glancing from the TV to Kurt.

"Belle," Kurt said. "And no, not because I'm gay. Because she's an amazing singer, and she's so kind, and because if you want to be Beast, nobody else can have you but me."

Blaine chuckled. "I guess Disney will have to live with diversity a little bit. They've already have a black princess. What's wrong with a gay couple?"

Kurt laughed. "Absolutely nothing!"

Blaine leaned his head back, humming to himself. Kurt continued to watch the movie, feeling Blaine's breathing slow as he fell asleep.

As Kurt continued his movie, behind Blaine's lids danced many Disney couples. He saw Ariel and Eric, Beast and Belle, Snow White and Charming, Aurora and Phillip, Tiana and Navene… and an all too familiar couple soon joined them all.

Blaine smiled in his sleep as he watched Kurt and himself dance among some of the more famous couples in Disney.

**A/N:** I would have included Cinderella, if I could remember the name of her prince… Hope you all enjoyed. Please review, guys!


	4. Never Tell You I Love You

**A/N**: Okay, I read another awful fanfic, and this one was about Kurt and Blaine and… good god, it was painful. Made me cry. But, it gave me an idea to write again for you few people who read this, but this one will not be all fluffiness and Klainebows. This will be slightly darker, and there will be character harm. Not death, but pain and injury will ensue on a certain someone…

"Kurt's an hour late, Blaine. How much longer do we have to wait for him?" Wes picked at his thumbnail, digging the dirt out from under it. Blaine clutched his cell phone to his chest, pacing.

"Don't worry, he'll be here," Blaine tried to assure himself more than Wes. Kurt never missed Warbler rehearsal, never. He was almost always early, too. Blaine tried to calm himself, breathing deeply… and then nearly screamed and dropped his phone when it rang.

He looked at the caller ID, praying it was Kurt. The name flashing across the lit screen proved it, and he exhaled as he talked into the phone.

"Kurt, where are you?"

There was deep, heavy breathing on the other end of the phone, belonging to a much older, much more masculine person. Blaine's stomach did a backflip.

"Kurt? Hello?"

Blaine felt his blood run cold as he continued to hear the deep breathing.

"Kurt, if this is you, I swear, this is SO NOT FUNNY."

Suddenly, Blaine's heart fell though the floor as a scream echoed from the background. A scream that was a high falsetto and hid the underlying hint of a certain coveted high F…

"Kurt? KURT? WHAT'S HAPPENING?"

Blaine listened intently, not even paying attention to the stares the other Warblers were giving him. All that mattered right now was that his boyfriend, the boy he'd only dated for no more than two days, was screaming his head off on the other line of the phone.

Blaine heard the scream cut off by the sound of a muffled shout and a sickening crunch. Blaine's eyes froze over as a voice was heard on the other end of the phone.

"Now listen here, Mr. Anderson, is it?" the deep, scratching voice asked casually. "If you don't find a way to get me 2.5 million dollars by the end of the month, your little boy toy here is going six feet under, you got that?"

"If you lay one finger on him, I'LL FUCKING MURDER YOU!"

"Now Mr. Anderson, I don't think you should lose your temper. It may only bring pain to your little faggot friend. Now then." Blaine heard a struggle on the other end, and the deep voice suddenly was whispering. "Say something to him, little Kurtie. They may be the last he ever hears."

"B-B-Blaine?" a scared, tiny, cracking voice said on the other line.

Blaine's tears flowed so openly it was as though they were coming out of their own closets. "Kurt! Are you hurt, where are you?"

"Blaine," the voice said brokenly. "Do something for me: Don't give this sicko anything! I swear, it doesn't matter what you do! Don't give in!"

"You little fucker!" the voice rawred, and Blaine flinched and almost screamed as a shout was elicited from Kurt, as well as the sound of a body being thrown into a concrete wall.

"Better save him, Blainey. His clock's a-tickin'."

Silence. Blaine felt as though he'd heard it for hours.

Blaine threw his phone down, crying harder than he ever had in his life. Kurt, _his_ Kurt, was closer to death by the second, and all he could do was sit back and hear it happening.

Wes ran to pick up the little cellular device, and placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine looked t him through tear filled eyes.

"You may not know it, but your phone had GPS for all your contacts…" Wes said in his ear, waving the phone in his face. Blaine grabbed it, and GPS'd Kurt's phone location. When he received it, he wrote it down sloppily on his arm and dialed the three fateful little numbers that could save Kurt's life.

O

O

O

O

Blaine slammed Wes's car door behind him, running to the nearby group of ambulances and police vehicle's. After Blaine called 911, he and Wes drove all the way to where Kurt's call came from.

As Blaine reached the entrance to the little workhouse, he saw a burly man struggling as the cops held his wrists behind his back. Blaine's heart stopped when he saw his pants around his ankles.

"Kurt!" Blaine screamed, his voice breaking from pain. He ran closer to the front of the building, and saw a little body being carried out on a stretcher… No. No!

"Kurt! No!" Blaine screamed. He pushed his way past the yellow tape, not caring anymore about the rules or the law. All he saw were the lines he needed to cross to get to Kurt.

He approached the stretcher, and breathed a huge sigh of relief when he saw a beaten body with huge blue eyes staring in every direction, scared and alone. Kurt was alive. That's all that could ever matter.

Blaine ran to the bloody, broken boy in the stretcher and reached his hand out. "K-Kurt?"

The water-like eyes focused on Blaine, and widened in surprise. Suddenly, Blaine found himself glued to Kurt's naked chest, his delicate boyfriend sobbing harshly into his neck.

"Shh, Kurt, it's okay. You're alive… I'm so sorry, Kurt. So sorry…"

Blaine began to cry too as the tiny body in his arms pulled back a little, looking him in the eye.

"Blaine, it… it was horrible. I'll never… Oh, Blaine!"

They sat there on that stretcher and cried together for what seemed the longest time.

O

O

O

O

Blaine sipped his Starbucks as he sat outside the looming building. It had been four months since Kurt's kidnapping, and Blaine had to pick him up from therapy. He smiled as the saw the slender boy exit, waving back at him

Kurt slipped into the warm car, breathing into his hands. "It's so cold out there!"

Blaine pulled out of the parking lot. "So, what did you and Mrs. Perry talk about today?"

"We talked about why I was so traumatized by the experience."

Blaine nodded. "And did you figure it out?" Blaine pulled into a gas station across the street. He turned the car off.

"Yeah," Kurt said, looking at his feet. "I figured out that it hurt me so much because… I'd never get to look you in the eyes and tell you I love you."

Blaine stopped abruptly. He turned to his blushing boyfriend, and grabbed his face in his palms before kissing him lovingly and deeply. He pulled away after a minute, breathless.

"I love you," Blaine said.

Kurt smiled. "I love you more."

Blaine laughed and went to fill up the gas tank.

**A/N:** Okay, so slightly depressing, but happy ending, right? Guys, don't think I like hurting Kurt. I really don't. It was beyond painful writing this. I made it as short as possible so I wouldn't have to continue.

**A/N:** People, I'm starting to run low on ideas. Give me some! Also, REVIEW PLEASE AND THANKS!


	5. Happy Birthday

**A/N:** As some of you may have read on my profile, I have been super busy and have had absolutely no time to write. And I am SOOOO SORRY FOR THAT! I love all of you to the absolute depths of my soul, and if I could bake all of you a sorry cake and send them to you, I would, I swear. Thanks for reading, and here's a little Klaine for your enjoyment. This is for my best friend Erin (on erinofearth) I love her super duper much, and today's her birthday. So a happy 15th my lovely! : )

The rain was heavy and crashed down with such a force that people were literally surprised it didn't crash through the windows of their homes. Nobody had bothered to be outside, except for one, trudging, dark-haired young man.

Blaine Anderson walked slowly, not even caring to avoid the deep puddles that ruined his new pants his mother bought him. He huddled deeper into his raincoat, wishing he could be like Harry Potter and have the ability to apparate places, specifically to his home a few blocks away, where he hoped there would be something warm to put on and a comfy couch. He would think Kurt too, but Kurt was at a reunion concert with the New Directions, and even though Blaine had been invited to come, he insisted Kurt go spend some quality time with his friends. Now, his beloved boyfriend wouldn't be home for another couple of days.

He finally reached his apartment building, staring up to the window of the apartment he and Kurt shared. He was met with a dark window. Blaine sighed, walked in, and immediately moved into the empty elevator.

As he exited the elevator, he began to feel the tears spring from his eyes. The tears he had kept back all day suddenly needed release. He collapsed outside his door and buried his face in his hands, his shoulders trembling. He thought about the events of today.

He had woken up happier than he had ever been since Kurt left. He knew today was going to be an amazing day, and there was a reason. He practically frolicked to work, and was then met with a denial for his latest manuscript. That shocked him greatly. Then his friend Liza and he got in a fight about absolutely nothing.

What was worse was that Kurt never called him today. Kurt called at least four times a day, and Blaine looked forward to every one of them. He missed Kurt's bright blue eyes and light smile. He missed his sweet smelling, soft hair. He missed his passionate kisses and his delicate touches. He missed Kurt more than anything, and he felt more alone than ever today without hearing his adorably high voice.

He had never received a call from anybody today, which surprised him. Today of all days, he thought, I would have expected one person to call me. Just one person.

He lifted himself off of the floor, his cheeks still stained with tears, and leaned on the door to the apartment for support. It swung open under his hand, and he almost fell flat on his face. He clutched his attaché case to his chest, walking in slowly. He was prepared to smack someone for breaking into his house. He knew self-defense… somewhat.

He tiptoed into the living room, and saw nothing. He then creeped into the kitchen, and his jaw dropped.

There stood Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Thad, his parents, Burt, Carole, and surprisingly, Finn, who was supposed to be with Kurt. There were no lights on, just a few candles on a cake that read "Happy Birthday, Blaine!"

"Surprise!" they all exclaimed, smiling brightly. Blaine smiled hugely. They did remember.

"Guys, thanks so much!" Blaine said, and he hugged each of them, even Burt and Finn. When he released them, he stood back, running his fingers through his hair.

"Hey, we have to sing to the birthday boy!" Wes exclaimed. He stood back with the rest of the former Warblers, and they began to hum. Everyone started to sing.

_"Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday to you…"_

A sudden high countertenor voice sounded behind Blaine. He whirled around.

_"Happy Birthday to Bla-aine,_

_Happy Birthday to you!"_

"Kurt…" Blaine let out in a breath, and soon a pair of legs were wrapped around his waist and a pair of arms around his shoulders. Kurt's cool breath was in his face.

"Do you honestly think I'd forget one of my favorite day of the year?" he smiled. He leaned his head down and kissed Blaine for the first time in a week and a half. Blaine smiled under Kurt's lips, and their little audience applauded.

Kurt jumped down, holding tightly to Blaine's hand as he helped him blow out his candles. Kurt giggled, thinking about their performance of "Candles" back when they were both Dalton Warblers.

O

O

O

O

"Okay, bye guys!" Kurt said, shutting the door as his family left. He ran to Blaine as soon as he locked the door. His boyfriend prepared himself as Kurt jumped playfully into his arms again. He spun him round and round, happy and satisfied with his life. And he knew that tomorrow would be a better day, because Kurt would be there beside him when he woke up.

"Happy Birthday, love," Kurt whispered, and kissed him lightly. Blaine started to cry again, utterly content.

**A/N:** Hope you guys enjoyed. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go back to my stupidly busy life. Happy Birthday, Erin. I love you!


	6. Permission

**A/N:** Well, I tried to work on Myra a little (if any of you read that), but I just couldn't seem to get into it. So, I started reading "Lessons in Being a Man", and am thoroughly enjoying it. I recommend it to all of you people out there. This one-shot's gonna contain an original character (two, in fact) that I may use again in future fics. Let me know what you think of them!

Blaine sat watching the football game, his glass of wine clutched in his hand. He sat back, thinking about his life and how it had turned out to be completely perfect.

He was married, something he had never imagined would happen. But, seeing how in 2011 New York had legalized it, and he and his husband lived in New York, he had to jump at the chance. He had the most perfect husband in the whole world, Kurt Hummel, now Kurt Hummel-Anderson, having taken Blaine's last name, to an extent. They lived in a perfect house, just inside the city, and had a clear view of a small lake that sat on their property. It reminded him of summers with a much younger Addy.

Then, of course, there was Addy to make his perfect life complete. Addison Kylie Hummel-Anderson was now 5'4'', had Kurt's mother's dark brown hair, and had the most intriguing pair of eyes. Both Kurt and Blaine had donated when they decided to get a surrogate, and it was as if they genes had fused together, giving them a beautiful daughter with one of Blaine's dazzling hazel eyes, and one of Kurt's striking blue ones. It mesmerized people at first glance, because her eyes were so utterly different in color it was a bit unnerving in the beginning. But, after a while, nobody seemed to notice it, and Addy's boyfriend, Tom, thought it was one of the best physical qualities about her.

Blaine had to admit, he really liked Tom. Being the man of the house, in a sense, he had his doubts about him at first when Addy had told her fathers about him. That had been almost three years ago, and as they now prepared for Addy's graduation from high school together, he had to admit he really liked the way the boy cared for his daughter. He was a good kid.

Well, at least he felt that way until about five minutes later.

Addy had come home, kissed Blaine on the cheek, and had rushed into the kitchen to talk to Kurt. He heard Tom enter as well.

"Babe, you wanna come with me to the kitchen, or are you going to stand on the foyer looking awkward forever? Why are you acting this way? You've been here a million times."

"I'm not awkward!" Tom stated, adding a little of a weak defensive tone that made Addy giggle. She may have been the woman in the couple, but she was the man in the relationship.

"Well, then why are you standing there? Come on!" she said.

"Hun, you go talk to Kurt, alright? I'm going to talk to Blaine."

"Umm, okay, if you want," she said without complaint, and Blaine heard her dainty footsteps as she walked to the kitchen. He swiveled in his chair as Tom entered.

"Hey, Tom," Blaine said cheerily, smiling at the kid. Tom looked up nervously, then looked straight back down. Blaine became concerned.

"What's the matter, son? You seem a bit… put out," Blaine said, gesturing to the chair opposite him. Tom took it nervously, sitting dangerously close to the edge, almost like he was ready to jump up at any moment.

"Tom?" Blaine said.

"Mr. Anderson, could I ask you something?" Tom asked quickly. Blaine was taken aback. Tom had only called him Mr. Anderson on the day he met him. Blaine had immediately told him to just call him by his first name, and he had.

"Of course, Tom," he said, taking a bit of a business - like tone as Tom started to twiddle his thumbs.

"I wanted to ask you something, but I want to explain something to you first," Tom said, finally looking Blaine in the eyes. "I love Addy, sir. Very much. She means the world to me, and even if we haven't been together as long as you and Kurt have been, I feel like we have. She says we're almost as happy as you are. I tried to realize why she said _almost_, and I think I figured out why." Tom cleared his throat as a million thoughts scurried through Blaine's mind.

If he said "_because we don't have a baby, but one's now on the way_," the boy was dead where he sat. Blaine tried to calm himself out of overprotective father mode. He knew that Tom was a smart boy, and he had his wits about him. If he had impregnated Addy, it was not purposeful. As far as Blaine knew, Addy and Tom had never even gone farther than kissing. They were taking things slower than Kurt and he had, that was for sure.

"Why do you think that, Tom?" Blaine asked tentatively.

Tom exhaled slowly, and as his usually cheerful chocolate brown eyes became serious, Blaine sat back. "That's where the question comes in. Sir, may I…" Tom swallowed again. The question came out fast. "May I have permission to marry your daughter?"

Tom looked immediately back down. Blaine took in a sharp breath. Now that he hadn't expected.

It was something he hadn't thought would come up, to be honest. He had been thinking a ton of awful things, and all Tom wanted was to marry Addy? He tried not to let this go completely without some sort of paternal instinct.

"Is there… any particular reason as to why you want to marry my daughter at such a young age?" Blaine asked, his voice growing hoarse.

"No, only because I love her," Tom said. "I know what you're thinking: Is she pregnant? Believe me, that was the first question out of my father's mouth when I told my parents about this. No, she isn't pregnant. If that was the situation, I think I would be far more nervous, to be honest. No, I only love your daughter, Blaine. With a deep, honest, faithful love that only few people I have met seem to fully have. I've seen the way you and Kurt care for each other, and I realized that was what was missing from me and Addy's relationship. She has always dreamed about a perfect love like you and Kurt's, and I think what's missing is that it isn't expressed through eternal happiness. For all she knows, I could break up with her tomorrow. All I ask is your permission. If I get it, I plan to propose to her after her graduation. If not, well, I'll wait. I'm not afraid to. I love Addy more than anything in the world, Blaine. Please, allow me, allow Addy, to have this."

Tom stared at the floor at this last word. Blaine sat back, wide-eyed. Boy, the kid sure knew how to make a speech. But, this was insane! Was this 19-year-old, brown-eyed, blonde haired, aspiring actor really asking him of this? The oddness of it all! What was Blaine to say other than…

"Of course!"

Tom jumped as Blaine stood up joyously and hugged him tightly. "You… You mean it?"

"Absolutely!" Blaine exclaimed. "Thomas Ronald Burrow, I give you full permission and the utmost of my blessings! Just do me a favor…" He leaned down and whispered in the teen's ear. "Don't tell Kurt, alright? I want him to be surprised."

"Of course!" Tom said, his usual huge grin practically splitting his face in two. "Thanks, Blaine! So much!"

Tom ran out, almost hopping up and down as he went to find Addy.

Blaine sat watching the football game, his glass of wine clutched in his hand. He sat back, thinking about his life, and how it was going to be even more perfect.

**A/N:** I ADORE reviews with every fiber of my being. If you guys want, I can write up a little proposal one shot?… Just a suggestion. ;)


	7. Bubbles

**A/N:** Do not be fooled by the title. It may sound raunchy and smutty and full of gay love, and although there is gay love, no smut shall ensue. That's not how I roll. If you don't appreciate that, I might have to Rick Roll you.

"Good lord, who knew that dirt could be so incredibly hard to scrub off?"

Kurt rubbed his hands even more furiously under the running water in the laundry room sink. Blaine was using the bathroom, and the kitchen sink was filled with dishes. He was too weak from so much yard work that he didn't have the strength to go up the stairs to his own bathroom, so he had to work with what was available.

He turned the water up to it's fullest heat extent. Steam came up into his face and he inhaled it deeply. He took the soap bottle off of it's perch on the edge of the sink, and squirted a measurable amount into his hands, then added some to the accumulating water in the large plastic tub. He rubbed his hands together again, feeling as the soap started to scrub away the caked dirt in the creases of hi skin and under his fingernails. He smiled, his tongue slipping out a little as he concentrated on where the most of the dirt was.

"Mind if I join you?"

A strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around Kurt's waist as a soft pair of lips caressed his right cheekbone. He smiled, cupping his hand around a pile of bubbles in the water, and turned around in the embrace.

Blaine had a slick sheen of sweat on his face. Smudges of mud on his forehead and cheeks accentuated the green in his hazel eyes. His dark curls were matted down, some of them plastered to his sticky forehead. He had an exhausted but happy smile on his face. He stared into Kurt's eyes lovingly.

Kurt grinned devilishly. "You look dirty. I think you need to clean up!" And with that, he smashed the pile of bubbles into Blaine's face.

Blaine staggered backwards, sputtering as the soap streamed into his mouth. Kurt laughed, clutching his side with one hand while keeping himself upright against the sink with the other. He didn't think it would be that funny.

Blaine glared at him. Kurt barely noticed. This was still too damn funny, and seeing two little piles of bubbles sitting like devil horns on the top of his head made Kurt giggle uncontrollably. He almost fell over.

He shouldn't have closed his eyes though, because a few seconds later, he felt someone dump soapy water onto the top of his head. Now it was his turn to sputter, and Blaine's turn to laugh.

Kurt stood, placing his hands on his hips, and Blaine merely imitated him. They caught sight of each other, one still covered in bubbles, the other wet and drippy, and started laughing at each other. Kurt stepped over to hug Blaine, but slipped on the puddle of water Blaine left on the floor. He grabbed at his boyfriend, managing to cling to the front of his shirt, but only seemed to pull Blaine down with him. He felt Blaine's arms wrap around him protectively as they fell to the floor, one hand wrapped around the back of his head so Kurt wouldn't get a concussion or something. They hit the ground with a thud, and some water from the sink splashed onto Blaine's back.

Kurt and Blaine looked into each others eyes for a long moment… then kissed each other. Kurt smiled a little under Blaine's passionate and urgent lips, and his eyes flew open as Blaine rolled them over so he was under Kurt. Kurt pressed his hands into the floor on either side of Blaine's head, getting a bit more leverage. Kurt sighed deeply as Blaine's mouth moved to his neck, tracing small circles with his tongue, tasting Kurt, loving Kurt. He slowly ran his hands down Kurt's chest and tugged lightly at the waistband of his boyfriend's pants…

"Guys, I normally would say get a room, but seeing as you are already in one, I'll rephrase: Close the door!"

Finn was standing in the doorway to the laundry room, staring down at his stepbrother and Blaine. Kurt blushed a deep red, and Blaine smiled sheepishly. Finn walked away, throwing his arms up in exasperation.

"Cockblock!" Kurt shouted as he and Blaine sat up.

**A/N:** And now you see that if any kind of smut starts to form, some sort of cockblock will always be around to save the day. : ) Reviews are the most sincere form of internet flattery, just saying. ;)


	8. Puzzle Aggression

**A/N: Because this website is a complete oddity, it didn't change my summary update. At least, it didn't on my computer. Oh, well. Here's something I got while working on a puzzle with my cousin. She's 28 and she's so freaking impatient. I sat there trying to calm her down, and it didn't work. It made me think of Blaine if Kurt was getting impatient. Just a little bit of drabbling at 2 in the mornin'.**

"I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece. I'm complete…" Blaine sang under his breath, staring at the puzzle piece in his hand. It showed a little bit of the glowing H that was supposed to help make up the puzzle he and Kurt were working on. Blaine wished he had decided to sleep in his dorm instead.

Kurt was impossible when it came to puzzles. He started out all excited and ready to go, but by the time things started getting difficult, so did he. Blaine once made the mistake of telling him it was just a puzzle. Kurt had chucked a collection of connected pieces at his head, causing them to fall apart, then yelled at Blaine for having to make him start all over again. Blaine knew now that when Kurt got into a puzzle, it was best to just stay out of it.

"Grilled Cheesus, this is so infuriating!" Kurt said, tossing down another tiny piece in frustration. Blaine looked at him absently, rolling his eyes.

"Kurt, you'll get it. You always do in the end. Just calm down and think about what you're doing. What parts of it do you still need?"

"I need Troy's face, Sharpay's body, and the title," Kurt said, exasperated. He'd been working on this High School Musical 2 puzzle for almost 3 hours now, and Blaine had done nothing for fear of the wrath that is Kurt. He'd just sat back and watched his boyfriend attack himself mentally. Finally, as Kurt was about to probably scream, Blaine decided he'd had enough.

He did the worst thing one could do in this situation: he kicked the puzzle, causing it to fall apart everywhere.

Kurt's eyes grew huge with fury. He stared at Blaine, mouth open wide. Pieces landed in his hair, making him look like some sort of decoration. Blaine put his hands on his hips, and stared Kurt down.

"Well? What now?" Blaine asked innocently. Kurt continued to gape at him. Blaine picked him up under the arms, and as his feet hit the floor, he propped his shocked boyfriend on the wall.

"I kinda want to see a movie. Are you coming with me, or are you gonna swallow a bug standing there with your mouth open?"

Kurt continued to just look at him. Blaine left the room, and as he walked down the hall, he laughed hard as Kurt screamed back in his room.

**A/N: Just a little bit of Kurt impatience. I was ready to kick over my cousin's puzzle. She still isn't finished yet. :3**


	9. You Jump, I Jump

**A/N: Well, here's a little Titanic Klaine. I started watching Titanic, and Klaine was on the brain, so I wrote a little drabble! This is one of my favorite scenes.**

Kurt didn't know what he was thinking. He just continued to look up as the boat he was in made it's way to the freezing water below. He stared into Blaine's eyes, sad and beautiful, watching as a tear fell from the hazel depths and rolled down his cheek. Kurt looked also at Rachel. She was looking at him with anger and disgust, but despite herself she had saved him, hoping his dumb little obsession with Blaine would end when Kurt realized what she'd done for him.

Kurt looked at Blaine one last time, and before he knew what he was doing, he launched himself from the boat and onto the Titanic's ledge. He felt his feet dangle dangerously above the icy depths, but he didn't care. He needed to get to Blaine.

"Kurt!" he heard Blaine shout above him. He had a man pull him onto the boat again, and he began to run. He ran to the place he knew Blaine would run to: the Grand Staircase.

He felt the wind whip his hair from his face. He felt his father's old jacket on his shoulders. He felt the hands grabbing at him as he passed. But as he entered the Grand Staircase, he saw Blaine running towards him, and all he felt was safe.

Blaine ran to Kurt, wrapping his arms around him, kissing every inch of his face.

"You're so stupid!" Blaine said between kisses. "You're so stupid, Kurt! Why did you do that?"

"You jump, I jump, remember?" Kurt said. Blaine smiled again, and kissed Kurt hard on the lips.

Suddenly, Kurt heard a gunshot. It went off all around him, and he felt Blaine go rigid in his arms. He took his mouth off of Blaine's, looking him in the eyes. All he saw was blank horror. Then blood started dripping out of Blaine's mouth, and he fell limp. Kurt caught him, and noticed for the first time the small circle of blood starting to form on Blaine's shirt. He froze.

A small, evil chuckle came from above him, and Kurt looked up to see Rachel, looking at him holding Blaine, holding a handgun. She had killed Blaine. She looked cruel, insane, and extremely deadly. Kurt screamed as she lifted the gun again and pulled the trigger…

O

O

O

O

O

Kurt jumped with a start, sitting bolt upright and breathing hard. He remembered Blaine, so limp in his arms, blood all over him, and started to cry before he could realize it was just a dream.

Blaine popped his eyes open and sat up immediately. He wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"Shh, Kurt, what's wrong?"

Kurt looked up with weepy eyes, and they grew huge as he took in the sight of Blaine. Blaine, alive, whole, sleeping on Kurt's bed, holding Kurt as the t.v. played the ending credits of Titanic. Kurt saw Blaine, and immediately kissed him.

Blaine would have asked, but right now he was too busy enjoying this moment to care about whatever made Kurt upset. He just knew that he was making Kurt happy now. And that was what mattered.

**A/N: I KNOW that that is not how Titanic ended. Anybody with a brainstem knows that's not how it happened. But, for the sake of the fact that I'm tired and have school tomorrow, I wrote this in a quick 15 minutes and am happy with it. Reviews are the cream and sugar to my tea, so put some in, please? Nearing my 10th one for this series. ;)**


	10. Twisters

**A/N: Well, we apparently were supposed to get attacked by Irene down here in Calvert County, but we are still living. I'm kinda glad. Now I don't have to stop writing. Yay!… Right?**

Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's soft curly hair. Blaine hadn't bothered to gel it today, since it was raining outside and it would just make his hair look gross. Blaine cupped the back of Kurt's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Kurt traced the bottom of Blaine's top lip with his tongue, and Blaine opened his mouth to allow Kurt access. Just when both of them were getting into the heat of the moment, however…

"Hey, who shut out the lights?" Kurt said, sitting up a little. Blaine looked around.

"No idea. I thought we were the only people here," Blaine mused.

"Finn, are you there? This is so not funny!" Kurt yelled. No reply. Suddenly, the rain on the window turned loud and harsh. Blaine pulled back Kurt's curtains. The rain had turned to hail. Kurt's eyes went wide.

Blaine stepped out into the hallway, and flicked the light switch. No light appeared. "Must have had a power outage from the hail," he said. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, his phone rang.

"Hello?", he asked when he picked up. "Oh, hey Mercedes….. Kurt's phone died an hour ago….. Well, you could tell me and I'll tell him….. What?….. You're kidding with me, right?….. Mercedes, please tell me you're joking….. Okay, yeah, we'll be prepared….. Thank for the heads-up….. Okay, be safe….. Bye."

Blaine hung up, his face white. He put his phone back in his pocket, grabbed Kurt's hand, and started running through the house.

"Blaine, what's happening?" Kurt asked, scared.

"Do you have a place that's small with no windows?"

"Why, are we under a bomb threat?"

"No," Blaine said. "But we are about to get hit by a tornado."

Kurt stopped moving. No wonder Mercedes had tried to contact him first. He was absolutely terrified of tornadoes ever since his house got torn up by one the year after his mom died. He couldn't move anymore as his legs turned to lead and his stomach fell through the floor.

"Kurt, come on!"

The rain started coming down harder and faster, and then wind started shaking the house. Blaine wasn't gonna waste anymore time. He swiped an arm under Kurt's knees, picked him up in his arms, and ran. He had no idea where to go, however. He'd been in Kurt's house plenty of times, but he had never seen a room without windows. Even the bathrooms had windows.

"T-t-there," Kurt whispered monotonously, pointing to a small door under the stairs. "We have a cupboard under here, kind of like h-h-Harry Potter."

Blaine dashed towards it, threw the door open, and laid Kurt inside. Just as he was about to close the door, he heard the wind pick up. The house shook, and the sound of broken glass echoed through the house. Blaine slammed the door shut. He crawled over to Kurt and wrapped his arms around him.

"Kurt, it's okay. We'll be okay." He wasn't sure if he was assuring Kurt, himself, or the both of them. All he knew was that Kurt was trembling terribly. Blaine kissed his hair.

Kurt wrapped his arms slowly around Blaine's neck as the wind rocked the house around them. Without warning, Kurt kissed Blaine hard.

Blaine fell backwards a little at the surprise of it, but Kurt was still on him, his lips locked with Blaine's, fearing that if he let go they would both be dead.

They stayed like that for about five minutes. Just kissing. Kurt trapped his fingers in Blaine's hair, and Blaine's hands rubbed Kurt's back. Eventually, the wind died, and the rain came down slower.

"Kurt, I think it's over." Blaine said slowly, breathing softly on Kurt's lips as they separated. Kurt looked up slowly, staring at the door. Blaine stood, trembling, his leg tingling from it falling asleep. He tiptoed to the door. It creaked as he opened it fully, his mouth gaping.

Some of the windows had been completely shattered, glass littering the floor. The door to the house was blown in, now lying on the couch in the living room. Blaine walked tentatively back to Kurt.

"Come on, baby," he cooed, and Kurt stood, holding onto Blaine's hand for support. They walked out together, Kurt looking around in fear. Blaine squeezed his hand as they walked out of the house into the street. The two boys looked at each other, then back to the street around them.

Trees literally littered the concrete. Telephone and internet lines were brought completely down. At least two houses were thoroughly destroyed. Kurt almost collapsed.

"Well, at least there'll probably be no school tomorrow," Blaine breathed. A small car pulled up next to them, and Burt, Finn, and Carole ran out. Burt immediately ran to Kurt and wrapped his arms around him, crying.

"Kurt! I'm so glad you're okay," Burt said, and Kurt released Blaine's hand and hugged his father tightly. Carole and Finn joined in, and for once Kurt wasn't opposed to group hugs. A small hand emerged from the collective group, latched itself to Blaine's shirt, and pulled him in as well.

Blaine let himself be wrapped in the comforting arms of the Hudmel family, and felt completely safe and at ease. When the rest of the family moved away, Blaine wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt again. Kurt's tears started to stain the collar of his shirt fabric, but Blaine didn't care. Nothing mattered so long as they were alive and safe.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered to Blaine.

"What for?"

"For being here with me during… that," Kurt breathed in his ear. He tilted his face towards his boyfriend, and kissed him lightly. "If it weren't for you being here, Blaine, I think I might have had a bit of a heart attack."

"Well, I was merely in the right place at the right time," Blaine said. He blushed.

Kurt shook his head at Blaine's words. "No. The whole time we've been dating, you've been in the right place at the right time. I'm starting to think it isn't coincidence anymore." He smiled.

"Maybe…" Blaine mused, and Kurt kissed him again.

**A/N: To be honest, I kept getting writer's block while writing this, and almost gave up on it. For you guys, though, I wouldn't give up anything. Don't think I've given up on my chaptered fics. They're still in the process of getting worked on. The next one I update might be the Surrogate, though. Haven't worked on that one in a while. ALSO, reviews are greatly appreciated. I'm almost on my tenth. Whoever grants me my wish of a tenth review gets a virtual Red Vine and the self-gratifying feeling of being awesome. :)**


	11. What it Means to Me

**A/N: For the tenth anniversary of 9/11. This is a little sad, but I hope you enjoy. :)**

Kurt smiled, singing along to the Lady Gaga CD in the player, and driving the fifteen minute trip to Blaine's house. He hadn't seen him all week, and he was excited to see him again.

He turned off the ignition and walked out of the car, still smiling. He went up to the door and knocked. It swung open under his knuckles.

He peered inside, cocking his eyebrow and stepping in. He shut the door slowly behind him. "Blaine?" he called into the silence. No answer.

"Blaine, are you here?" His voice echoed through the house. The wooden floorboards creaked under his feet, and he ventured into the living room. Nothing there. He peeked in the kitchen. No sign of Blaine.

He was about to look into the bathroom when he heard a soft noise from upstairs. He moved towards the first step, then stopped, thinking for a moment. He realized that whatever he heard could have not been Blaine. What if a burglar had broken into Blaine's home and was stealing his stuff? What would happen if Kurt went up and saw this mysterious person? Kurt couldn't take the chance.

He ran over to the bag he had brought with him, looking for something he could use as a weapon. Nothing. He walked to the kitchen, pulled open the utensil drawer, and unsheathed one of the biggest and sharpest knives Kurt had ever held. He stared at it in awe as he crept back to the stairs.

He tiptoed up, scared and nervous, but kept his hand still, his fingers wrapped tightly around the handle of the knife. He made it to the top of the stairs, and could hear the noise a bit clearer now. It sounded like it was coming from the room at the end of the hall.

Blaine's room.

Kurt swallowed hard, trying not to think of what horrible things he might find when he opened that door. But even as he tried not to, a vivid image of Blaine covered in blood and shoved in his closet became etched upon the back of his eyelids. He retched a little, then focused his attention on the task at hand.

He had walked to the door, standing parallel to it, and listened. The soft noises sounded like sobs. Was Blaine crying?

Kurt mustered up his last bit of courage, and slowly pushed the door open.

Nothing was out of place in Blaine's room. Everything was as immaculate as it always was, down to the last sock in the drawer. He saw a huddled figure on the bed, its knees drawn up to its chest. It was shuddering.

"B-b-Blaine?" Kurt whispered. His boyfriend looked up.

Blaine had tears running all down his face. Kurt now saw that he was clutching two photos in his hands, and as Blaine's sad, glassy hazel eyes looked from Kurt and back to the pictures, he heaved another sob, and more tears spilled out of his eyes.

Kurt's weapon dropped to the floor as he ran to Blaine, taking the older boy in his arms and smoothing his unruly curls with his slender fingers.

"Shh, Blaine, it's okay," he whispered in Blaine's ear. "It's alright…"

They stayed that way for a good ten minutes, Kurt whispering in Blaine's ear and Blaine sobbing into Kurt's shoulder. Finally, Blaine's breathing calmed, and he looked at Kurt with sad eyes.

"Sorry," he grumbled, wiping at his eyes. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

Kurt kissed the tear streaks on his boyfriend's face. "Don't be." He tipped Blaine's face to look at him. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

Blaine closed his eyes for a brief minute, then sighed and held up the two photos. Kurt took them.

The first one was of a young woman with bright green eyes and soft flaxen hair. She smiled warmly at the camera, her hair tied back with a black ribbon. She had a small, laughing boy with dark hair and hazel eyes in her arm. Kurt immediately recognized him as a little Blaine.

The second photo was of a tall boy with gray eyes and brown hair. He was smirking, looking off to the left a little. Kurt flipped over both pictures, and saw a few words in slightly childish handwriting.

_Casey Anne Leens and Blaine Anderson _and _Harvey John Anderson._

Kurt looked back at Blaine. "Who were they?" he asked.

Blaine sniffed. "My cousin Harvey and my aunt Casey," he replied. "Ten years ago today, both of them were involved in the terrorist attack on the World Trade Center and the Pentagon. Casey was married with a one year old son named Jacob, who's eleven now. She was at the twin towers. Harvey had just graduated college. He was in the Pentagon. Both of them died that day." Kurt saw tears appearing in Blaine's eyes again.

"Oh, babe," Kurt soothed, and Blaine fell into his arms again.

They sat for a while, and eventually Blaine fell asleep in the safe vicinity of Kurt's arms. Kurt smiled, touching his lips to Blaine's hair.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered to the sky, hoping that Blaine's cousin and aunt could hear him. "Thank you for bringing him to me."

Kurt didn't know that Blaine was still a little awake in his arms. He smiled, and nestled his face closer into Kurt's neck.

**A/N: Hope this was enjoyed! I know it's a day late. I planned on writing it and publishing it yesterday, but you know what happens with me. I come up with an idea, start it, then get immediate writer's block and stop for the day. That's just me. I love writing comfort stories. Especially when Kurt is comforting Blaine. HJDGDJKFHDN THEY ARE JUST SO ADORABLE!**


	12. Blaines Loves Harry Potter Legos

**A/N: Kinda, sorta, not really a sequel to "Puzzle Aggression." Like Kurt was my cousin when she's working on a puzzle, I'm the same way when I'm doing Legos. Yes, my people, I build Legos. But, here's a fun fact: I only like Harry Potter ones. I kind of like the bridge ones too. THEY'RE ENTERTAINING, and when I finally get all the sets, I plan to make remakes of the movies with the Legos. I'm a dorky nerd, I know, but I'm proud. **

Kurt stared blankly at the crack in the wall, the small, black line looking very different in contrast to the light blue paint. Blaine was working on his Harry Potter Legos again, and Kurt was starting to get impatient. They were going to be late for their dinner reservation if he didn't hurry up.

"Blaine, how much longer?" Kurt moaned again, lying across Blaine's comforter, his arms and legs splayed out everywhere.

Blaine looked up, smiling his dapper smile. "Just two more minutes, please, babe. I promise I'll be done with this part by then."

"You'd better be," Kurt mumbled, and Blaine wiped his had across his forehead, chuckled, and went back to work. Kurt was never going to let Finn pick Blaine's birthday present EVER again. He knew he should have gotten him those pink Ray-Bans.** (A/N: I HAVE THOSE! I love them to death!)**

Blaine was currently trying to finish Ollivander's Wand Shop in the Diagon Alley set (being the boyfriend of Blaine, a hardcore Harry Potter geek, you had to know this), but he couldn't seem to find the piece he was looking for.

"Hmm, where is that window?" he muttered. He looked all around himself, searching for a small window piece among the dozens of other pieces lying around him. Kurt smirked, sitting up.

"Well, you can't find the piece. Come on, look for it later. We have to go!"

Blaine sighed in resignation. "Okay," he mumbled, then smiled a little when Kurt slid his fingers through Blaine's.

They just barely made it to the restaurant in time to get their reservation. They sat across the table from each other, discussing music, the new gossip at McKinley, and Mercedes' new relationship.

They had just gotten their drinks when Blaine cocked an eyebrow. He'd gone fishing in his jacket pocket to get out his phone, but found a tiny piece of plastic hidden at the bottom. He pulled it out and looked at it, gaping: it was the missing Lego piece.

"It must have fallen into my pocket somehow!" Blaine exclaimed, smiling at Kurt. "Now I can finish it when I get home."

Kurt stared, slack-jawed. He couldn't believe this. Blaine was sitting across the table from his boyfriend, at dinner, and yet he still only cared about the Legos. What was Kurt, a grilled cheese sandwich?

Kurt stood up abruptly and kissed Blaine full on the mouth. Blaine staggered, his eyes wide, but eventually he started to deepen the kiss. While Blaine was occupied, Kurt snuck two of his fingers into Blaine's fist, curled his knuckles around the little plastic piece, and popped it out, sneaking it in his pocket smoothly.

Blaine broke the kiss and leaned back, laughing. "Why'd you take my Lego piece?"

"We're at dinner, you don't need it," Kurt huffed. "You can have it back when we're done."

Blaine smiled. "Poor little Kurt, jealous of a Lego piece."

Kurt turned beet red, and Blaine just laughed.

**A/N: Short, but I like it. Haven't worked on much lately, but I plan on updating a lot more. I promise. :) OH, and I really appreciate reviews. Makes me feel a lot better about my writing. Just saying. **


	13. Get a Little Tipsy

**A/N: Kinda bored here in scenic Philadelphia. Started reading Keitorin Asthore's "The Sangria Incident." Gave me some ideas. WARNING: This drabble contains an OC that is not Addy. This OC will end up having her own one shot... eventually.**

"Kurt, what the hell are you doing?"

Blaine was standing in the Hudmel house foyer, his backpack hanging by his side in his hand. He was welcomed by the sight of his boyfriend lying sprawled out on the couch. He had a brown glass bottle clutched in his hand, and his eyes were wide and unfocused. He looked slightly green.

"Kurt?" Blaine dropped the backpack and went to sit next to Kurt. He blinked, but didn't move. "Baby, what are you doing?"

Kurt's glasz eyes swerved in Blaine's direction. He didn't turn his head. Every word he spoke came out in a slurred mumble. "I jus' wanted summ root beer..."

Blaine cocked his head, and his eyes moved down to the bottle in Kurt's hand again. He picked it up, sniffing the inside. His eyes went wide. "Kurt, this is _actual_ beer."

Kurt sat up, his whole body swaying with every move he made. "N-no! It said root beer on the pack-hiccup-age." He pointed a trembling finger at the fireplace, which was in the opposite direction of the kitchen. Blaine stood, taking the bottle with him. He opened the refrigerator door, and looked inside.

There in the middle was a case of what was clearly marked "Dominion Root Beer." There were four missing from the six-pack. Blaine reached in, cracked another one open, and sniffed it. The alcoholic scent of beer flooded his nose twice as powerfully as Kurt's bottle did. It gave him a headache. Blaine tried to think of why someone would put beer bottles in a root beer package, when suddenly he heard Kurt start to moan loudly.

"Uh-oh." Blaine ran to the living room and picked Kurt up under the arms. He ran to the closest bathroom he could just in time. As soon as they entered, Kurt vomited violently into the toilet. Blaine, ever the sympathy puker, sat on the floor next to him, looking in the other direction and humming "Hooray for Beer" by Bowling for Soup in a sarcastic manner.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked the sink. "How many of those beers did you drink?"

Kurt, breathless and weak, raised a single finger before he retched again. Blaine rubbed small circles into his back soothingly, still turned away.

"And you didn't notice that it tasted weird?"

Kurt just vomited again.

Suddenly, Blaine heard the front door open and close. His eyes bulged. Oh no. Nobody was supposed to be home for hours! Who could that possibly be?

"Hello? Kurt? Blaine?" called a high female voice. Blaine exhaled a sigh of relief. It was just Natalie.

Kurt's older sister was suddenly standing in the bathroom door frame. She was wearing a tank-top and jeans, with her light brown hair pulled back by a blue ribbon. Her blue-green eyes were wide as she took in the sight of her precious baby brother with his head in the toilet. Blaine had seen pictures of Kurt and Natalie's mother before. Kurt looked a lot like her, but with Natalie it was identical.

"Kurt, what the hell?" she shouted. Kurt had finally stopped vomiting, and now had his cheek pressed against the cool porcelain of the seat, his eyes shut tightly. Nat's stare fixed on Blaine. "Blaine, what is going on?"

Blaine bit his lip. "Well, Nat... to make a long story short, your brother went to get a root beer, found out it was real beer, and, well... Let's just say we now know Kurt has absolutely no alcohol tolerance."

Nat sighed, her eyes softening as she started to concentrate on her brother. "Come here, Kurtie," she said in her most soothing voice. She was the only one who was allowed to call him by that pet name. She sat down beside him, taking his head and placing it on her chest. She took a piece of toilet paper and dampened it with water from the sink. She started to dab at Kurt's mouth, removing the excess drips of puke. Kurt's eyes released a little tension.

"You found Dad's beer stash, huh?" she said. Kurt nodded a little, then winced.

"Hey, I thought your dad wasn't allowed to drink beer." Blaine had known about Kurt's dad's heart attack. He also knew that Kurt and his step mom Carole tried to keep him from drinking it all the time ever since.

"He isn't," Nat said, throwing the paper away and smoothing Kurt's hair. She kissed his forehead. "I found them about a week ago. Same way as Kurt. I actually thought they were root beers. He stopped me right before I drank one, making me swear not to tell anybody. I tried to convince him to hide them better. Guess he thought nobody else would try it." She lifted her eyes to look at Blaine. "Why didn't you stop him?"

"Well, first off, I honestly wouldn't have known. I don't like root beer too much." This made Nat stick her tongue out at him playfully. He chuckled before he continued. "Second, I had to go home right after school to get some chores done before I came over. My mom has been nagging me to clean my room for a month."

Nat nodded. She then moved a little so she could look Kurt in the eyes without making him move. "Kurt? Kurtie, honey, can you look at me?"

Kurt's eyes opened slowly. He looked at Nat. "Hey dere, Natawee..." he said in a drunken stupor, a dopey grin lighting up his face. Blaine and Nat looked at each other, smirking.

"Hi, baby boy. Blaine's gonna carry you to the couch to lay down, and we're gonna help you get better, okay?"

Kurt smiled to show he understood, then lifted his arms out to Blaine. He opened and closed his hands, almost like a small child waiting to be held. Blaine smiled, and wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and knees, lifting him easily into the air. He kissed Kurt's soft hair as Kurt leaned his head into Blaine's shoulder.

Natalie put a hand on Blaine's arm. "I'm going to get him some Tylenol to help him with the headache. I'm also gonna make some toast and get him some Gatorade. Trust me, it was a godsend when I had my first and last hangover." She kissed his temple and walked to the kitchen.

Blaine laid Kurt down on the couch, then lifted his head and back up so he could sit underneath him. Kurt settled into Blaine's chest as Blaine threw a blanket over him.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Blaine asked, kissing his the top of his intoxicated boyfriend's head. Kurt smiled.

Out of nowhere, The Beatles' "Maxwell's Silver Hammer" started to play. Blaine's dad, Maxwell Anderson, was calling him.

"Hold on a second, okay babe?" Kurt pretended to zip his mouth shut.

Blaine smiled when he answered the phone. "Hey, Dad."

"Hi, Blaine. Your mom was wondering when exactly you were planning on coming home. She's gonna start making dinner around six."

Blaine blanked. "Umm, hold on a sec, Dad." He put his hand over the receiver. "Nat!" he shouted.

Natalie poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Can you please come talk to my dad real quick? He wants to know when I'm coming home... I kinda don't wanna leave Kurt."

Nat held out her hand. Blaine gave her the phone, and she put it up to her ear, putting on her motherly voice. "Hello, Mr. Anderson? This is Natalie Hummel, Kurt's older sister... Yes, I'm quite the unknown one in the family..."

She winked at Blaine as she went back into the kitchen. Blaine started to smell toast...

Then he remembered that there was still an open beer bottle on the counter, and if the clock was set correctly... Burt Hummel would be home any minute now.

"Shit." He tried to figure out what to do as Kurt giggled.

"Heehee, you said shit."

Blaine smirked, placing little kisses all over his boyfriend's head, face, and neck. Kurt laughed.

Natalie came back in with a folding tray laden with a glass of red Gatorade and a straw, and a plate of slightly burnt toast.

"Alright, baby boy, I want you to drink all of this Gatorade and eat all the toast." She put the tray in front of Kurt, then sat down on the arm of the chair. She tossed Blaine's phone back to him. "Your dad said it's okay if you stay the night, Blaine. He said it's Friday and you should stay here and help take care of Kurt."

"Wait a sec," Blaine said, sitting up and trying not to jostle Kurt. "You told my father that I'm staying here because my boyfriend is drunk?"

"Nah, I just told him he was sick. Said he caught some sort of flu bug." Natalie brushed some hair away from Blaine's forehead. "You know, I never truly told you how much I appreciate you."

Blaine's brow furrowed. "Umm, why do you appreciate me?"

"Because, you make my brother so happy. When he was eight, he was never happy. Then, I come back and he's nothing but smiles. I think it has a lot to do with you. I just wanted to say that I appreciate how happy you make Kurt, and that I could never thank you enough for it."

Kurt burped a little. "Don' talk about me like I'm nah here..." His eyes started to droop.

Natalie laughed. "Sorry, Kurtie."

Blaine looked up at Nat again. "By the way, what are we gonna do about the beer bottles? One of them is empty, and another is open."

Nat contemplated this. "Well, I suppose we could always tell Dad..."

Kurt's eyes flew open. "No!" he shouted. "No, Nat, please don't!"

Blaine held Kurt down as Natalie jumped up and relocated herself next to him, shushing him and smoothing his hair. "Okay, okay, baby. We won't tell Dad. I'll just tell him I drank them."

Blaine cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm 26, Blaine. I'm allowed to drink. Also, I have really good alcohol tolerance. I'll just tell Dad that I wanted some, and that I'll buy him more later."

Blaine nodded. Natalie continued to smooth Kurt's hair as he finished his Gatorade and toast. Multiple times, he would poke himself in the face trying to get the straw in his mouth. Blaine or Nat would simply smile and move it to his lips.

When all the food on the tray was gone, Natalie picked it up and brought it back to the kitchen. Blaine laid back a little more, and Kurt nuzzled into his chest.

"Blaine?" he asked. The shorter boy looked at him, a tender look in his eyes. "Do you have to leave soon?"

Blaine smiled, shaking his head. "Nope. Tonight I'm gonna stay here and help you feel better, okay?"

Kurt yawned hugely, then laid his head back on Blaine's chest. "Okay," he whispered once before both of them fell asleep to the sound of each other's deep breathing.

Natalie walked back in, and sighed. "That's too cute," she whispered. Tucking the two of them in, she gave both Blaine and Kurt a kiss on the forehead before returning to the kitchen.

**A/N: AND THAT WAS MY ADORABLE LITTLE DRUNKEN KURT FIC! **

**Hope you guys liked Natalie. I'm gonna give her her own one shot explaining her story and how she came about a little more. I'm gonna keep the close relationship between herself and Blaine on. I think it's really cute. Especially when her one shot comes out. It'll explain why she's so grateful to him. Hope you enjoyed this, though. Please review. I always enjoy reading them and get super excited when a new one shows up. :)**


	14. Addy's Nightmare

**A/N: So, it's 9:40 at night, I'm reading other fan fictions, I'm sitting in bed with Klaine floating around in my mind, so I figured… I had better write. I started thinking about what it would be like having kids, and this little plot bunny popped up. Couldn't resist. Bringing back Addy, except she's younger this time. Enjoy!**

Kurt bolted up in bed, hearing the soft murmur coming from down the hall. It had gradually been growing louder and louder, and now it sounded like a shout being muffled by a gag, but in his ear.

He flipped over to the sleeping mass next to him, and shook his husband awake. "Blaine,_ Blaine_!" Blaine rolled over and squinted up at Kurt. "Blaine, get up!"

"What is it, honey?" said Blaine, taking his own sweet time rising from the bed.

"Listen." Kurt and Blaine sat for a second longer before another scream was heard from down the hall. Blaine and Kurt turned to each other, ripped the covers off of themselves, and teared through the hallway to the room at the end. The noises were louder now, and Kurt turned the knob of the door.

Their 6-year-old daughter, Addy, was screaming at the top of her lungs into her pillow. She was thrashing about wildly, looking as though something was attacking her.

Blaine was the one to go to her first. He sat on the edge of the bed and turned his little daughter over. Kurt followed suit, kneeling beside Blaine, balancing himself on his husband's knee.

"Shh, Addy, it's okay, baby. Addison, shh," Blaine soothed, gripping the small girl by the shoulders. He brushed a bit of hair away from her face, and Addy's blue and hazel eyes opened slowly, tears running down her cheeks. "Addy, sweetie, are you okay?"

Addy looked around her, disoriented. "Where am I?" she asked drowsily.

"You're in your room, honey," Kurt said, clasping her small hand. "You had a nightmare."

Addy looked at Blaine, then at Kurt, and burst into tears. Blaine immediately hugged her to his chest, shushing her and smoothing her long brown hair. Kurt joined in the embrace, wrapping his arms around Blaine's firm shoulders, kissing Addy's head.

When the little girl had stopped crying, she looked up at her fathers, wiping at her remaining tears. "Did I wake you up?" she asked innocently.

"You were screaming, love," Blaine said. "Daddy heard you all the way from our room."

Addy looked at Kurt. "I'm sorry I woke you up, Daddy."

"Don't be, sweetheart," he murmured, stroking Addy's round cheek. "It wasn't your fault."

Addy nodded, then said, "My nightmare was really bad."

Blaine tilted her head so she was looking at him. "Do you want to talk about it, Addy?" he asked in a soft voice.

Addy looked at Blaine's chest as she spoke. "I dreamed that you, Daddy and I were at the park, Papa," she started meekly. "Mommy was there, too. We were laying on a blanket in the grass, and you were lifting me up with your feet. Daddy and Mommy were laughing." Then, Addy's strikingly different eyes glazed over. "And then, a giant rhinoceros came out of nowhere, and you put me up in a tree to get way from it, and… and…" Addy sniffed. "All three of you were eaten."

Blaine blinked. His daughter had a dream where he, Kurt, and Andy (her mother) were eaten by a runaway zoo animal? He sighed, thinking of the movie they'd watched that night. He turned to Kurt. "We're not letting her watch James and the Giant Peach again for a while." Kurt nodded.

"Baby, do you want to sleep with me and Papa for the rest of the night?" Kurt asked the trembling girl. She nodded, yawning hugely. Blaine smiled, then gripped his little girl around the waist. She wrapped her arms about his neck and leaned her head on his shoulder as they exited her room and walked back to Blaine and Kurt's.

Blaine set the little girl down on the bed, and Addy was already fast asleep again. Kurt nestled in the bed beside her, wrapping an arm around her tiny frame. She nestled into his chest, and Blaine climbed in behind Kurt, wrapping both arms around his waist. Blaine kissed his husband delicately on the cheek, then tried to fall back asleep. It wasn't long before Kurt could hear his soft snores in his ear.

Kurt smiled to himself. He could not have asked for a better family. He closed his eyes, and within minutes was fast asleep, dreaming of he and Blaine's wedding day.

**A/N: Well, there ya go. A little bit of Klaine before I pass out for the night. Not as long as usual, but I thought it was cute. I dunno about you guys, but I love Addy. She's just so much fun to write… well, her and Kurt. I can't get enough of writing him. : ) Well, it's now 11:40, and I have school tomorrow. I'm going to bed. Adios!**


	15. Free Fire

**A/N: I was playing Playstation 2 with my sister the other day, and we were playing a lot of the old stuff that you can't really get anymore, and I was mostly the one playing. My sister was sitting there watching me, and laughing when I got really into it. Me and her boyfriend started playing it when he came over, and we were both getting mad at the game, and my sister started laughing like hell from the kitchen. It made me start thinking about "Puzzle Aggression" and "Blaine Loves Harry Potter Legos", and I just couldn't resist writing this.**

"Damn it!" Finn yelled, and he slammed the controller on the floor. He hated Playstation sometimes, especially those old games from the 90's that he could never seem to win. "I just can't do it!"

Blaine poked his head out of the kitchen. "What are you going on about, Finn?" he asked.

Finn glared at him. "He won't roll!" he shouted, indicating the screen.

Blaine laughed, walking into the living room. He had the sleeves of his white button-up rolled up to his shoulders, and his dark jeans were covered in flour. Finn guessed that Kurt had gotten him cooking again. "Really? You're mad at a video game?"

"You wouldn't understand," Finn said, getting back to the game. "_Abe's Oddysee_ is tough, and you probably wouldn't get it."

Blaine's eyes widened. "_Abe's Oddysee_? I love that game!"

Finn whirled around. "Seriously?"

"Yeah! I used to play all the time! It's one of my favorite games."

Finn grinned. "Have you ever played the Free-Fire Zone level?"

Blaine frowned in thought. "Not that I can remember. My dad broke the disc on accident one day, and I was still in the Stockyard Escape."

Finn grimaced. "Then you can't help me here."

Blaine scoffed at him and sat beside him on the floor. He snatched the controller from his grip. "Doesn't mean I can't try it."

For about the next twenty minutes, Blaine played the game, Finn watching in interest and yelling at the television with Blaine when they got to a part of the level that they couldn't beat.

They got to a point in the Free-Fire Zone that they had played about ten times and still couldn't beat when Blaine looked like he was going to break the Playstation. "Ugh, I hate this thing!" he shouted, and tossed the controller across the room. It fell to the ground before it could hit the wall. "This is ridiculous! I never realized how hard this was! It was so much easier when I was a kid."

"I know, right?" Finn said.

Behind them, a giggle interrupted their ranting and filled the house. They turned slowly.

Kurt stood at the door of the living room, and apron wrapped around his waist and his black tank-top covered in flour and bits of cookie dough. He looked as though he had been standing there for about a couple of minutes, watching them.

Blaine stared at his boyfriend for a minute. "Kurt… how long have you been standing there?"

Kurt grinned at him. "About eight minutes. Long enough to see Finn yell and manhandle the Playstation and see you cry in anger."

Blaine and Finn looked at each other. Kurt smirked. "I finished the cookies, guys. There's a whole plate of them in here. Why don't you take a break and eat a few?"

Finn and Blaine shared a glance and shrugged. "Sure, I could use a cookie," Finn said, and the two boys got up and walked past Kurt and into the kitchen, Blaine leaving a kiss on his cheek as he went in.

Kurt glanced behind him once, just to make sure that Blaine's shoe had disappeared in the kitchen door, and went over to the Playstation. He looked around once, then unplugged the thing and tossed into the storage cupboard under the stairs. When he closed the door, he smiled to himself.

"They seemed to have forgotten that I was the one to set it up," he said to himself. "Even if they find it, they'll never figure out how to set it up again." He let out an evil cackle and was satisfied… that is until an hour later, when Finn and Blaine had managed to set up the dreaded thing, and were crying into each other's arms for finally beating the level.

Kurt rolled his eyes at them. "Finn, stop stealing my boyfriend!"

**A/N: Not my best, but… ya'know. I stayed home sick today, so my mind isn't at it's brightest right now. Please pardon the horrible writing you've seen before you today. Also, I was playing Abe's Oddysee the other day (yes, it's spelled like that) and I'm stuck in the Free-Fire Zone. It's SO HARD. Review if you would be so kind. :)**


	16. What Happened, Blaine?

**A/N: This was requested by my best friend and ultimate Klaine/Asian Fusion/Brittana shipper, Brianna. She said that she wanted me to write something to explain things from the "Yes/No" episode. She was confused as to why Blaine got so excited at the thought of Will proposing to Emma, and why he blew kisses at her. It might not be a totally confusing thing, but I can't say no to that girl. So… here. Brianna wanted it to be set in "The Purple Piano Project" when Blaine first comes to school, but I thought a more emotional approach might be "The First Time."**

Emma smiled as she set her pamphlets up. She'd gotten a new set of them yesterday, and although the titles continued to remain absolutely ridiculous, she still found them highly informational on a high school level.

It was while she was placing the little plastic holders on the counter behind her desk that a small, quiet knock came at her door. She turned.

A downtrodden and sleep-deprived Blaine Anderson stood halfway in the doorframe. He had dark rings under his eyes, and his usually pristine bowtie-high waters combination was replaced by a simple dark t-shirt and blue jeans. The shirt was wrinkled, and he looked like he hadn't shaved. Emma held back the urge to shave and clean him. Her OCD subsided when she looked at his sad expression again.

"Blaine," she said, frowning. "You look awful. Is everything alright?"

Blaine closed the door slowly behind him. "Ms. Pillsbury, can I talk to you?"

Emma nodded, waving for him to sit in the chair across from her desk. Blaine did, trudging his way over to the padded chair and letting his head fall back over the top of it. He exhaled like he'd been holding his breath.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Emma said, resting her arms on the polished wood of her desk.

The curly-haired junior lifted his head, his eyes shut tightly and his breathing becoming a little labored. "Ms. Pillsbury…" He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Can I tell you something… kinda personal?"

Emma smiled. "Of course. I'm the guidance counselor, Blaine. You can tell me anything, and I'll try to help you as best as I can."

Blaine opened his eyes, and Emma could see them brimming with tears. "So, Kurt and I have been together for about eight months now, and it's been absolutely great. I couldn't have asked for someone more perfect for me, and I love him so much."

Emma nodded, and Blaine continued. "Recently, however, I met somebody, and-"

Emma held up a hand to interrupt him. "Blaine, are you like this because you cheated on Kurt and are guilty?"

Blaine's eyes widened. "No! God, no, Ms. Pillsbury. I love Kurt too much to ever do that to him. I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did that."

Emma smiled. "Well, good. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to silly conclusions. You and Kurt really have something."

Blaine's mouth went into a tight line, and as a tear finally fell from one of his sad hazel eyes, he dropped his head into his hands and sobbed out the next word: "Had."

Emma gaped._ "What?"_

Blaine sniffed, lifting his head and wiping at a few tears. He breathed shakily before he spoke again. "Had. At least, it might as well be past tense." He looked deeply into Emma's eyes. "There was an incident last night.

"So, I went to visit my old school, Dalton Academy, a few days ago. While I was there, I met one of the new Warblers, Sebastian. He was funny and talented, and we immediately hit it off. Somehow, I could tell he wanted _more_ than just my friendship, and… I was right. He liked me. I knew I wouldn't like him back, not only because of Kurt, but because of the way he acted. He would put alcohol in his coffee, he would brag about anything and everything, and…" Blaine's breath hitched. "He wanted me to cheat on Kurt with him. I didn't, of course. I couldn't.

"He was trying so hard yesterday to convince me, and then when I started thinking about Kurt, and talking about Kurt… Kurt just showed up." Blaine smiled at this. "He has a knack for being there when I need him. Anyway, Sebastian invited us to go to a gay bar called Scandals last night. A _21-and-over_ gay bar."

Emma's already wide eyes widened. "Blaine, that's illegal! You should know that."

Blaine looked ashamed. "I know. But, Kurt insisted, and I don't think it was just because he wanted to do something fun. I could tell from the look in his eyes and his possessiveness of me that he was a bit jealous. I don't understand why, when I've never given him reason to be."

Emma stopped him again. "Maybe it isn't just about what you may or may not have done. Kurt is very sensitive, Blaine. You, more than most people, know that. He can get a little insecure at times, and finding somebody who wants you makes him jealous because you may very well be the best thing that's ever happened to him."

This made Blaine cry again. Emma pushed a box of tissues towards him, and he took one gratefully and dabbed at his eyes. "Anyway, so Kurt insisted we go, and Sebastian got fake I.D.'s for the three of us. Again, illegal, I know. Sorry. But here's where things really started to get bad.

"Sebastian had bought me a beer when we walked in, and I can get buzzed _really_ easily. That's all it took, one beer, for me to lose my head. Before I knew it, I was dancing with Sebastian while Kurt was at the bar. He came over eventually and started dancing with me, and his dancing just…" Blaine shuddered. "It did something to me, you know?"

Emma shrugged. "I know." She thought about how she tingled all over whenever Will sang one of his "sexy" songs.

"So, when we left, Kurt was going to drive me home. We got into the car, and I wanted him to kiss me, but he wouldn't. I don't exactly remember some of what happened after that, but what I remember most was Kurt, basically screaming at me to stop…" Blaine scrunched up his eyes as more tears leaked out. "He jumped out and said he didn't want to… to…"

Emma came around from behind the desk and placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder. She sat in the chair beside him. "What were you trying to do, Blaine? You can tell me."

Blaine looked at her, and in a broken voice, said, "I tried to get him to have sex with me."

Emma let out a low breath. Being a high school guidance counselor, that was exactly what she had expected. "So, what happened after that?"

Blaine bent his head. "He yelled at me, saying that if we had done it, it wouldn't mean anything because I was drunk and had spent half of the night dancing with someone else. Of course, being drunken and pushed away by the only guy who's ever wanted me, I got angry, saying something about being spontaneous and fun. I tried to walk home, even though he called after me." He chuckled a little at the next part. "He still cared about what happened to me, though. He called Moby - my sister - and her mom picked me up on the side of the road and let me crash at their house last night. They still had some old clothes of her father's, and so that's why I look like, well…" he gestured to himself. "This."

Emma's mouth pressed into a thin line. "Okay… and now, Kurt won't talk to you?"

"It isn't just that," he whispered. "I love him so much, but… I feel like if he _hadn't_ stopped me, _hadn't_ pushed me away, I- I would have…" He put his face back in his hands. "I would have… _raped_ him."

At the mere use of the word, Blaine burst out in absolute sobs, and Emma gently wrapped her arms around the small young man. He shook violently, his crying making his whole body move. She rubbed soothing circles into his back, trying to calm him down.

She looked to the door, and her eyes bugged even farther out of her head. There, she saw none other than Kurt Hummel himself standing outside of the glass window. He was staring forlornly at the sobbing Blaine, looking like he wanted to hold him, kiss away his tears, make him feel better about the situation… but he couldn't bring himself to.

A hand covered his mouth as tear fell from his piercing eyes, and Emma sighed.

Of course Kurt was upset that Blaine was upset. He still loved him, that was obvious. One little incident (okay, maybe not "little") couldn't have changed all of what they had. They were wonderful together.

"What?" Blaine said, sitting up again. Emma watched as Kurt quickly pressed his back to the glass and slid down until he was probably sitting on the floor, under the glass and out of sight. She blinked at Blaine.

"I'm sorry?"

"Did you just say 'He still loves you?'"

Emma blinked again. She hadn't realized she'd said that out loud. "Well, yes." She took Blaine's hand. "Look, Blaine… Kurt is meant to be with you. I can see it in the way you two look at each other, the way you laugh together, the way you kiss. I can really see it most when you're singing together." She smiled at him, and he smiled back a little. "Don't let a mistake like this ruin what could be so perfect. What _is_ perfect. You two truly deserve each other."

Blaine's smile got wider, and he hugged Emma tightly. She giggled a little in surprise, then looked to the window again. Instead of Kurt, she saw Will, laughing loudly at the sight of she and Blaine hugging. She stuck her tongue out at him, and he smiled at her, mouthing "Later." She nodded.

As Will walked away, Blaine released her. "Sorry," he mumbled, blushing.

She smiled at him warmly. "It's okay. You're happy, and I can appreciate that. Just, a few notes…" She leaned in as though it was a secret. Blaine leaned in, too. "First, don't do what you did last night again until you're of age, please. Second… when you apologize to Kurt, do it honestly and faithfully. Don't just do it because you're giving in and you're tired of him being mad at you. Do it because you love him, and you know what you did was wrong."

Blaine nodded fiercely, then stood and walked out, saying "Thank you so much, Ms. Pillsbury!"

She laughed as he walked out, once again his brisk, eager self. She went to the door and shouted "Break a leg tonight, by the way!" He turned and walked backwards a few steps, giving her a dazzling smile and a thumbs up. When he turned again, she remembered Kurt. She spun to look at the place where he should have been.

He wasn't there.

She looked up and saw a slowly retreating figure down the hall.

"Kurt, wait!"

The slender boy stopped, his shoulders shaking severely. She jogged down the hall, and when she came up to him, she wasn't surprised to find his face covered in little water tracks. She sighed, and wrapped an arm around his waist, turning and leading him back to the guidance room.

"But- But, my c-c-class," Kurt stammered as the bell rang above them.

Emma shook her head. "I'll call your teacher when we get to my office."

Kurt nodded as he slowly walked into the room, and Emma shut the door behind her. If Blaine's sad story was that bad, then she was in for it with Kurt.

O

O

O

O

Next Monday, Emma was wiping the windows of her office with Windex when she saw something that really made her smile.

Walking down the hallway, talking animatedly and holding hands, were Kurt and Blaine, looking positively happy and as though nothing had happened between them.

They caught sight of Emma, and Blaine smiled warmly at her as Kurt blew her a kiss. She beamed, waving at them. They smiled, looked at each other, then continued down the hall. Emma stepped out of her office slowly and watched their retreating backs. She smiled even bigger when Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek as they turned the corner.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind, and she leaned into them when Will whispered in her ear, "Nicely done."

She turned in his arms and kissed him lightly. "Thank you."

"Lunch?"

Emma smiled. "Please."

**A/N: Well, there it is. I actually think it's pretty good, even if it's kinda long. I've never written Emma before, and it was an …interesting experience, to say the least. Reviews would make me happy. ;)**


	17. Cars Collide

**A/N: So, if anyone has started to read Listed, you can guess from the second chapter's author's note that I was in an accident last night. You can also guess that I am perfectly fine, no permanent damage unless the burn and scratch on my neck remain as a scar. What a spring break, huh? Well, this is basically what happened last night. The reactions are all real, just the people are different. My story told through Blaine's POV… this should be fun.**

* * *

><p>"How can you <em>not<em> think of yourself as adorable?"

I huffed out a sigh as we got up from the table. "I just don't, okay? You know how bad my self esteem is, Kurt."

Kurt just looked at me, going back to giving me the silent treatment for the second time that night. He knew how I felt about myself. I wasn't going to change my opinion overnight! I was trying, really. I was trying to see myself in a new light. It's just hard breaking old habits.

We walked out of the restaurant with the rest of the party, not holding hands, not talking to each other. He kept smiling at me, so I knew it was all just a joke, but that didn't mean I wasn't just as stubborn as he was.

"Hey, Blaine!" I looked over and saw Coop standing by the car, holding out my bag. "You gonna get your stuff?"

"Yeah." I turned and looked at Kurt, and he smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Cooper's car.

"You two okay?" he asked, handing over the bag and giving me a concerned look.

"We'll be fine. He's just giving me the silent treatment."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, little bro." He ruffled my hair, which I decided not to gel today. He chuckled and got in his car, waving goodbye one more time before pulling out of the parking lot.

"Hey, B!" I turned and saw Mike holding a door open for me. "Come on, man! We got movies to watch and junk food to eat!"

I looked at Kurt one more time, then sighed when I saw he was a bit preoccupied talking to the girls. I walked over to Mike and got in the backseat. He closed the door behind me, walked over to the other side, then opened that door, preparing to get in.

"Hey, Kurt!" he called across the parking lot. "You wanna ride with me and the guys?"

I looked through the back window at him, and when our eyes met, he smirked. "No thanks," he called back. "I'll just ride with Santana and the girls. We'll meet you boys there!"

I turned back in my seat, slightly hurt. Of course, we were probably gonna forgive each other at some point tonight, but the fact that he still wouldn't talk to me or even ride in the same car made me slightly sad. Mike shrugged and got in, balancing the leftover pizzas on his lap and clicking his seatbelt in securely. "Alrighty, Puck!" he shouted, pointing a finger forward. "Drive on!"

Puck pulled out of the parking lot, murmuring something about the roads and how much he hated them. Surprisingly, he drove at the speed limit. Probably a birthday gift to Mike. I gazed out of the window, leaning my chin in my hand.

It was about ten minutes before I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Mike in the semi-darkness of the car, gazing at me with a sad expression. "You okay, dude? You look upset about something."

I shrugged, turning away from the window. "Yeah, I'm fine. Kurt and I are just… ya'know."

Mike raised an eyebrow, then, quick as lightning, dug my phone out of my jacket pocket and flipped it open, scrolling through my contact list.

"What are you doing?"

No answer. Mike just pressed some buttons, then tossed the phone back. He smiled. "Problem solved."

I picked up the phone gingerly, then flipped it open and went to my "Sent" folder. I pulled up my latest message. It was addressed to Kurt, and all it said was "Hi!"

I scowled at Mike. "Seriously, dude?"

Mike imitated my facial expression. "I don't want you two fighting on my birthday, and since you're both going to be at my party-"

"We're not really fighting, Mike," I sighed, exasperated as my phone buzzed in my hand. I flipped it open and read the text:

**From: KURT  
><strong>**…**

Really? An ellipsis?

I started to tap out a quick message.

**To: KURT  
><strong>**Sorry, Mike stole my phone. You can go back to**

_CRASH!_

The world blacked out for a second, and I shut my eyes tightly as my heart stopped, Mike and Sam started shrieking, and Puck shouted "SHIT!" at the top of his lungs.

The car finally stopped spinning, and when I opened my eyes, the driver's side window looked busted, the airbags had deployed, and there was smoke everywhere. The horn was blaring non-stop, and Mike had the pizza boxes clutched to his chest. My phone had flown out of my hands, and my teeth released my tongue. I hadn't even realized I was biting it.

"Is everyone okay?" Puck shouted. He sounded miles away as my heart pounded in my ears and throat, and felt a searing pain blossom across my pulse point.

"I'm okay," Sam said, coughing slightly and pushing the deflating airbag away from him.

"All good here," Mike shouted, still holding the pizzas tightly with both arms.

"Blaine? You okay?" Puck asked, his arm whisking through the smoke to get a good look at me.

I breathed in deeply, trying to get my thoughts in order. "Yeah. Fine," I said.

"Everyone, get out of the car!" Puck shouted. Without being told twice, all four of us popped our doors open and jumped out, leaving my phone and our bags to sit in the car.

A young guy, maybe a few years older than us, came running out of the other car towards us, his hands covering his mouth. "Oh my God, guys, I am _so_ sorry…"

Puck jumped on him in an instant. "SORRY? YOU JUST TOTALED MY CAR, YOU JACKASS!"

Sam went to try and calm Puck down, and Mike whipped out his phone and called 911. I stood there, helpless, and sat on the curb next to the road. Cars had pulled over behind the scene of the accident, and people were getting out and asking if we were okay, if we had been hurt. It looked like besides the seatbelt burn on the side of my throat and a few bruises, there had been no serious damage done. Both cars were definitely totaled, though. Puck's front left headlight had been completely knocked out, and the driver's side door looked pretty banged up. The other guy's hood was smashed, and both his headlights were broken.

Mike came and sat beside me, letting out a long, low breath. "Well," he began, then smiled at me. "I saved the pizzas!"

I laughed, looking at the pizza boxes, which had only been slightly bent. They must have saved Mike from getting hurt too bad.

"Happy birthday to me, huh?" Mike said, and I wrapped an arm around his shoulders, wincing as it stretched the skin of my burn. He turned to me. "You should call Coop."

I nodded. "I would, but my phone is still in the car. I was mid-text when we got hit."

He put the pizzas on the curb, and just as the police sirens rang in our ears, he tossed it to me, having stealthily snuck it out from the backseat.

I scrolled through my contact list, then pressed the "Send" button when I hit Cooper's number. It rang twice.

"Hey, B. You okay, buddy?"

I sighed, gripping the bridge of my nose. "Coop, where are you?"

"I literally just pulled up outside of the house, why?"

"Can you come to…" I looked up to find some sort of street sign, and found one right above my head. We were just around the corner from Mike's house. "Can you come to Hemmings Street, please?"

"Blaine? What happened?"

I steeled myself. "There was… an accident."

There were about five seconds of silence before he spoke again.

"Are you okay?"

"Could you just come and-"

"Blaine! Are. You. Okay?"

I sighed. "Yes, Cooper, I'm fine."

I heard a car engine fire up. "I'll be there in a few minutes, Blaine."

"Okay. Thanks, Coop."

"I love you, Blaine."

"Love you, too."

I hung up the same time he did, and my screen went from the ending of the call to an announcement for a text message. From Kurt.

Suddenly, I wanted nothing more than to break down in tears. I was so thankful that he wasn't in the car. He had been able to avoid this because of a stupid spat between us. He was safe. That's what mattered to me right now.

He must have been in hysterics, because the text was completely devoid of capital letters or punctuation. Very unlike him.

**From: KURT  
><strong>**oh my god are you okay**

I sighed in relief just looking at the text, then answered it quickly.

**To: KURT  
><strong>**We're all okay**

I shut my phone and tucked it in my pocket just as a cop came up to me and asked me my name, age, and my address. He asked the same thing of Mike, Puck, and Sam, writing the answers he got on a notepad. Other cars had pulled up as well, people getting out of them, looking concerned.

"Blaine!"

I whirled around just in time to be caught in my brother's arms. He squeezed my tightly around the waist, then released me, holding my face between his hands and kissing my forehead. "Oh my God, B, I'm so glad you're okay."

"It's alright, Coop," I whispered, and he lowered his hands, one of them grazing the burn on my neck. "Ouch."

Cooper bit his lip, then pulled down my shirt collar and hissed. "Bro, that looks really painful."

"It is."

He released my collar. "Do you want me to get a paramedic to check it out?"

I shook my head gingerly, placing my hand over the mark. "Nah, I'll survive. Just need some ice."

He nodded, then went to go fill out my release papers so that I could just get out of here.

Behind me, a car door slammed, and I turned to see Tina rushing towards me. The girls and Kurt had arrived.

"Oh my goodness, Blaine! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Tina, really."

She looked around frantically, and I pointed in Mike's general direction. She ran in that direction, and I turned just in time to see her launch herself into his arms, kissing every inch of skin she could. The corners of my mouth turned up a little.

Brit and Santana came around me then, patting me on the back, then Rachel and Finn (who I had forgotten was with them). Rory and Sugar had opted not to come, and Artie was just going home, so they were all going to be told at some point.

"Kurt, shhh, sweetie, it's okay. I can see him, he's right there."

I turned around at the mention of his name, and I felt tears leak out of my eyes as Mercedes led a shaking Kurt out of the van a few feet away.

He looked up, looking in every direction before he saw me. His gorgeous face was smeared with fresh tears, and he was red and blotchy all over.

I had never seen anything more beautiful.

Our eyes met, and for an instant, time stood still to let us remember this moment.

To let us remember that we were lucky.

To let us remember that our little spat at the restaurant had not been our last.

To let us remember that we were both still alive, and madly in love.

Kurt's eyes widened, then he launched himself out of Mercedes' grasp and ran at me. I planted my feet firmly to the ground as he wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me full on the mouth. For a moment, I was so lost in happiness and Kurt that I forgot about my abrasion, and that suddenly the bones in my chest ached desperately.

I pulled away first to let out a muffled "ow."

Kurt pulled away immediately, releasing my neck and standing completely away from me.

"No, no, baby," I whimpered, not realizing my voice sounded so raspy. "It's okay, just… not around my neck, alright?"

He stepped closer, wrapping his arms lightly around my waist and lifting one hand to pull the collar of my shirt way from the stinging skin.

"Oh, Blaine," he whispered, and I could tell tears were forming in his eyes again. He kissed the mark gently, running his long fingers over it, then pressed me to his chest as I wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands ran up and down my back as we just stood there on the street, holding each other.

Years from now, when I look back on this moment, I'll realize that neither one of us had apologized to the other about the fight at the restaurant. But I know it wasn't needed.

I forgot it all as soon as the cars collided.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And yeah. There it is. The reaction from Kurt was a bit over-done. What had actually happened was that I had to wait with my friend across the street from the car where Katherine had been sitting, and when we finally got permission to go over and see them, my friend immediately crawled to the back of the van and got hugged by all our friends. Katherine jumped out of the car and did tackle me a little bit, not even caring that I said "ow" at first. She was just too happy that I was okay. I found out later that she had been crying and holding my friend Britney's hand in an attempt to calm down the whole time I had been across the street. We're all good now, though. I'm still sore and bruised from it, but I'm going to see Phantom tomorrow, so my mind is going to go venture off into other things. Hope you enjoyed, please review. :)**


	18. The Pocketknife

**A/N: Been a long time, huh? Well, at the moment I'm in the midst of crippling depression, and that usually gives me inspiration. So... Here you go.**

* * *

><p>"Blaine, what is this?"<p>

Blaine looked over to his boyfriend, who was sitting on his bed behind him, holding a book in his lap.

In his hand, however, was a small, silver pocketknife.

Blaine paled.

"Blaine," Kurt stood, tears forming in his eyes. He walked over to Blaine, and set the knife down in front of him on the desk. "What is this?"

Blaine gulped, looking at the knife with wide eyes. "It's... a pocketknife."

Kurt put his hands on his hips. "Why is there a pocketknife under your pillow?"

Blaine bit his lip, staying silent.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, his temper clearly rising. Blaine continued to sit still.

Kurt immediately grabbed Blaine's arm and shoved down the sleeve of his shirt, against his boyfriend's loud protests and struggles.

He expected a cut.

Instead, he saw about five, evenly spaced, from the crook of his elbow to his wrist.

And that didn't count the long one running down through the center of all of them.

Kurt gripped Blaine's arm tightly, and Blaine gave up fighting against him. "Why?" the blue-eyed boy asked. "Why are you doing this again? I thought you said you stopped!"

Blaine ripped his arm out of Kurt's grasp and stood, walking over to his bathroom and staring at himself in the mirror, gripping the porcelain of the sink. "It's not something I can just stop, Kurt. It's the only thing that works for me."

"Okay, so hurting yourself is the only way for you to block too much emotional pain?" Kurt stomped in beside him. Blaine couldn't bear to look him in the eyes. "You said you wouldn't do this anymore. You said you were done being depressed."

Blaine gritted his teeth. "I've said a lot of things."

Kurt was taken aback slightly. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Blaine turned on him, eyes fierce, starting to yell. "It means that I'm tired! I'm tired of everyone relying on me all the time! I'm tired of people feeling like they can push me around! I'm tired of people deciding who I'm supposed to be! You don't understand! You'll never understand, because you're perfect! You have everything you want, and I don't! I'm stuck in some rut because you can't accept me, Dad!"

As Blaine came down from his rage, he saw the tears in Kurt's eyes begin to fall. Only then did he truly realize what he had said.

"Oh, God, Kurt... I- I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-"

"You know what?" Kurt asked, sniffling slightly and grabbing his things in haste. "I think that we both need to take some time. So... Goodnight, Blaine."

And without a word or even a backward glance, Kurt walked out sobbing.

Blaine froze. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. He couldn't cry.

He turned to the pocketknife on his desk and walked towards it immediately. He flicked it open, and poised it at his arm, prepared to slice.

But his hand wouldn't move. He couldn't do this. Not again.

He threw the knife at the wall with a thump, then collapsed onto his bed and cried.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Kurt. It's me again. Umm... I don't know if I told you this already, but... I threw out the blade. And the razors are all gone too. I didn't cut after you left. I couldn't. Thinking of how much failure and disappointment I saw in your eyes stopped me, I think. <em>  
><em>But... It's been almost a week, babe, and you haven't said a word to me. I'm stating to get nervous. Please call me back.<em>  
><em>I love you."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah. That just happened. Again, crippling depression. **


	19. Last Day of Summer

**A/N: I went to an Owl City Concert about two weeks ago, and the opening act was a band called Action Item. They were so fantastic that I bought their EP (which the lead singer signed!), and it is just... Unf. So phenomenal. Better than Owl City's last opening act. Any people out there who like Paper Route, I'm sorry, but I just couldn't handle it. Lights, yes. Paper Route, hell no. So, I decided to write a short little thing for all the songs on the EP for Action Item. There are only 5, so here's 1/5.**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Last Day of Summer<span>**_

_****_Kurt snuggled closer to Blaine in the blanket, the iHome still playing the summer playlist Kurt had made before school had ended.

Summer. And endings. It was something he just didn't want to think about.

"Mmmm," Blaine murmured, squeezing Kurt gently to his chest. The tree above swayed with the light breeze, and they both shivered a little.

Kurt sighed. "Blaine?"

The shorter boy looked down at his beautiful boyfriend. "Yeah, babe?"

Kurt bit his lip. "I don't want you to go back to school tomorrow."

Blaine laughed a little, kissing Kurt's hair. Both of them had forgone the product today, so Kurt's bangs hung directly on his forehead over his eyes, and Blaine's curls splayed about like splatter paint.

"I know, Kurt," Blaine whispered into the pale boy's soft brown hair. "I don't want to go back if it means we don't see each other every day."

Kurt sighed, thinking of something, anything, to ensure he and Blaine's visitations continued at their current rate. "Well, you could get a job with me at the Lima Bean."

Blaine flopped his head onto the blanket, looking up at the darkening sky. It was only mid-afternoon, but the blue in the sky was already fading into the sunset. "That can't work, honey. I'll have school, and I'm going to try to get involved this year. It's me and Moby's last year, and both of us will be auditioning for colleges, and-"

"Please," Kurt pleaded, "Don't bring up college."

Blaine sighed. Kurt had been a bit bitter all summer about the NYADA thing, and he couldn't blame him. He hadn't applied anywhere else. But Kurt was so talented, he could do so much better than what college offered him.

"Can't we just...," Kurt mused, turning to face the sky as well, lying flush against Blaine's chest. "Can't we just run away together? I think that would be so much better than having to endure any period of time away from you."

Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair, smiling slightly. "Where would we go, sweetie? And what would we do for jobs?"

Kurt shrugged. "Easy. We compile our bank accounts, and then I work in a restaurant while I audition for Broadway. You play your guitar in Central Park for spare change until you get noticed by some famous talent agent who adores you and whisks you into stardom. Then we'll have all the money in the world."

Blaine laughed, cheerful and light. "I wish we could, Kurt. That sounds like a wonderful plan."

Kurt flipped onto his stomach, folding his arms under his chin and facing his boyfriend, their noses almost touching. "We will, one day. I just wish right now that this day never ended."

Blaine got a quick idea, and reached into his bag for his camera. Before Kurt could protest, he pulled Kurt's lips to his and snapped a picture.

"Blaine!" Kurt shrieked, pulling away. "What was-"

He stopped short when he saw the picture. On the digital screen, Kurt saw himself and his perfect boyfriend, just kissing in the late summer evening. Blaine was smiling under Kurt's lips, his hand lightly holding Kurt's face to his. And Kurt's pale skin glowed in the sunlight, his soft hair sweeping a little in the breeze. His eyes were closed lightly, and he had a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek and whispered in his ear. "Now, it never will."

Kurt smiled brightly, turning the camera off and throwing Blaine's camera onto the grass behind him. He had more important things to do than take pictures.

He had a boyfriend to kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I decided that I'm going to split each story. This is just the first of 5 shorts, so I hope you enjoyed the first one. Go listen to the songs on YouTube! They really are good. And the lead singer, Brian Cagg? Super attractive. **

**Rate and Review! Favorite and follow! Love you guys!**

**~A-Bolt**


	20. Marching Band

**A/N: 2/5 for the Action Item!Klaine fics. (This is my favorite song on the EP. It was so cool to watch it concert!)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Marching Band<strong>_

Kurt really didn't like these college football games. He only went because it was mandatory for all cheerleaders to go for routine purposes. But really, since his little stint as kicker for McKinley, he just didn't find it appealing at all.

Curse that cheerleading scholarship.

He flipped Quinn high into the air as the routine ended, and clapped his hands with fake enthusiasm until he could sit back down. It was half-time, so they and the marching band were given small intervals to perform simple half-time shows. The cheerleaders were done, so now it was time for the band to play.

Kurt jogged back to his seat, grabbing the nearest water bottle, and slouching against Quinn's soft hands, which began to press roughly into his back.

"I hate Alice. These routines are absolutely brutal," Kurt complained, wincing at a particularly tough knot Quinn worked out.

"Well, we're done for the night. It's just the band kids, then we can go to Mercedes' house for movie night, okay?"

Kurt sighed happily, almost falling on Quinn. "Q, you're an absolute angel."

She smiled a little, kissing her friend's head. "So I've been told."

Then, the band began to play. but something seemed off. There were guitarists instead of brass players, and the xylophonists were playing the symbols. All that was left was the drum line and the color guard.

The single unoccupied microphone had a spotlight shining on it, and a minute later, Blaine Anderson, Kurt's friend from History of Theatre, came out to stand in front of it.

"Blaine?" he whispered to himself.

"You know him?" Quinn asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kurt just nodded dumbly, still staring at Blaine.

His curly-haired friend wasn't wearing his usual thick glasses, and wore a black blazer with rolled up sleeves over his white T-shirt, blue suspenders, and cuffed yellow high-water jeans. His hair wasn't gelled down like it usually was, and although he usually played bass drum in the drum line, he had no instrument strapped to his chest tonight.

If Kurt was being totally honest... Blaine looked positively _gorgeous_.

"Hey there, Michigan! Go Blue!" he shouted to the crowd, and they roused with glee and shouts of praise. Blaine smiled until they finished. "Before we finish up this game, there was just something the band and I want to do first."

Everyone went quiet, and Kurt leaned on his knees, listening intently.

"As you know, there is a serious divide between a lot of social cliques in our school, especially with the band nerds versus the cheerleader elite." The crowd murmured their agreement as Blaine continued. "Well, I hope to bridge that gap tonight." He turned to the cheerleader pit, and beckoned to Kurt. "Kurt Hummel, would you join me, please?"

Kurt's eyes went wide, and he sat frozen for a moment. He must have been taking a while, because Quinn pushed his up out of the chair and towards the field.

As Kurt got closer to Blaine, he could see that his friend was much more nervous than he appeared. His eyes were wide and wary, and his smile kept faltering slightly.

"Kurt, sit down, won't you?" Blaine asked, ever the gentleman. Kurt complied, sitting gingerly on the edge of a chair set out in front of the band.

"Kurt," Blaine started, taking a deep breath. "I've been kinda-sorta friends with you all year, and although I like knowing you, I think it's time I told you something that could change a lot..."

Kurt's eyes widened as Blaine cued the band and began to sing.

"_You don't know, how hard,_  
><em>I tried, to get you off my mind,<em>  
><em>It's true...<em>  
><em>But all I do is think of you.<em>

_Get outta my head,_  
><em>Send me a sign,<em>  
><em>Give me a reason, <em>  
><em>Bring me back to life!<em>

_I can see lights when I'm with you,_  
><em>I can feel my heart beating like a marching band!<em>"

At that line, the drum line beat out a fast-paced tempo beat, and the audience cheered. Blaine continued.

"_I hear a symphony when you're speaking,_  
><em>The world stops turning when you touch my hand!<em>  
><em>Can you feel it?<em>  
><em>Do you hear the marching band?<em>"

The drum line started up, playing throughout most of the song. At the very end, when Blaine dropped the mic and walked toward Kurt, they played an elaborate and fast-paced beat. Kurt thought it slightly resembled the beat of his own heart.

At the last few beats, Blaine grabbed Kurt up out of his chair by the arms, and kissed him.

The audience screamed with delight.

Kurt's mind was reeling. Here he was, a boy kissing another boy of a different social status.

And the crowd was _roaring_.

Kurt smiled when Blaine pulled away, and nodded brightly to the unasked question lingering in Blaine's deep hazel eyes.

Blaine's elated smile took Kurt's breath away, and he had no choice but to kiss him again.

* * *

><p>AN: I just adore this song. When I saw it on stage, the band actually pulled out a bunch of bass and snare drums and created a little drum line of their own. It was so perfect, and it was the first song I ever heard by them. Definitely a good first impression.

Rate and Review! Favorite and Follow!

Love ya!

~A-Bolt


End file.
